


Happy Breakup

by pxtroclus



Category: OhmFluke - Fandom, ohm/fluke - Fandom, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst?, I dont know how to tag, M/M, dont ask me what i wrote, ohmfluke angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24755311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxtroclus/pseuds/pxtroclus
Summary: In which Ohm and Fluke decide to go on their separate ways
Relationships: OhmFluke - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	Happy Breakup

It was a gloomy Wednesday afternoon in the outskirts of Bangkok. Passers by are not much considering the time of the day wherein students and workers are having their lunch breaks in nearby eateries. Except for the aunties who are living in the houses nearby and probably having their small talks, there are only two people standing near the railings of a famous bridge. 

The taller guy was named Ohm. Standing at 186 cm, he is considered taller as compared to the average height of males in Thailand. His facial features--his deep gaze that can be said to be looking at one's soul combined with his tan skin, long legs, and height are his assets. It was not shocking for everyone when he rose to fame as a model who joined several modelling competitions locally and overseas and eventually, turned into an actor starring in several series airing in the local television channel. 

"Are you ready?" He ask as his eyes went back and forth to the running water and the box in his hands.

The person he asked gave him a sickeningly sweet smile--something he likes if not for the situation right now. "More than ready to be honest.” The smaller guy admits. The smaller guy was an actor named Fluke. Cute nose, sparkly eyes, squishy cheeks, and full lips--those are the common phrases used by his fans to describe the small guy. In all honesty, he is not small for his height is considered as taller than the average. It's just that, his height and built are much smaller compared to Ohm. _He is much smaller than Ohm._

Do not get fooled by his height. He rose to fame by starring in several television series and garnered a lot of acting awards. Fluke is like a big ball of talent packed in a tiny frame. The smaller guy cast a perfunctory smile, something that he used to give to his fans whenever he feels tired but still needs to get things done, then continued, "The question is, are you ready P'Ohm?"

Ohm simply nods. His hands clutching a big box containing a pair of shoes, which Fluke gave to him on their 8th month as a couple, a leather-strapped watch also given by Fluke on their first anniversary, letters, some accessories, and a pair of aviators. To summarize it up, all the contents of the box were the stuff the other gave to Ohm.

The same goes for Fluke. He was carrying a big box containing Ohm's gifts. The box contains stuffed toys: two Mickey Mouse plushie Ohm to him on his graduation days--for his Bachelor's and Master's degree, respectively--which they celebrated together with their fans. There are books, Polaroids, letters, and even a copy of an artwork they made for their fans long time ago. All of these came from Ohm.

"Are you..." The taller's voice faltered. 

_Are you ready, Nong?_ He wants to say this but he stopped himself from doing so. He has no right no call him Nong anymore. It's time to go and accept the reality that it's over. 

"Ready?" Ohm asks, taking a deep breath as he imagined what will happen next.

"Game." Fluke replied and it was a cue for them to let go of these memorable stuff. They watched as the boxes fall from the bridge down to the river, earning a loud splash from the water.

Fluke smiled bitterly. _'It is really the time to let go. There is no way that Ohm's decision will change.'_

Ohm on the other hand can't help but to feel agony. On or off-cam, Ohm always makes sure that Fluke is okay given that the latter can be clumsy. During Fluke's school days, Ohm drops by and takes him to coffee dates. Fluke goes to his shooting locations to deliver food and never fails to show his love for him on social media. 

Their fans loved their tall-small dynamic and some of them said that they are the best match. That it was faith for their paths to cross. When they got together, people declared that it was an extra-ordinary love. They have a huge respect on each other's boundaries plus they support one another even if they are working on different projects. The both of them took a good care of their relationship but where did they go wrong? 

Maybe it was too perfect that it became unreal. Maybe it was too colorful that it became bland. Or maybe, they are just caught up with the illusion that they are fit together when in reality, they are not. They are a match--but maybe, a dysfunctional one.

"So, it's a goodbye, then." Ohm said as he took a last glance on his former lover. The other gave an awkward smile and it is the time for them to let go just like what they did on those gifts.

Everything will be a part of their bittersweet memories, but they knew that just like any other people living in this world, it'll be forgotten.

The both of them took a single step--ready to move forward and don't have plans to take a look back. What is ironic is that this was the exact same spot where their relationship started, where feelings for one another blossomed.

It seems like it is the starting point and ending spot for their love. Maybe, they are destined to meet each other in a certain point, only to separate to take the different directions.

For some reasons, Fluke can't take it anymore. He bites his lower lip and turns around to look at the person who used to be his world. He is expecting the latter's retreating figure but he was surprised to see Ohm, on the same spot, smiling sadly at him.

"Ohm." It turns as a whisper. "I forgot to include something in that box," Fluke admits.

"Me too," Ohm replies. "I forgot to throw this." He raise his left hand, only to reveal a necklace by which their engagement ring acted as a pendant. 

Ohm takes a step forward, so that they can be considering as standing face to face. The both of them are caught up in the moment that's why there are no words that came out of their mouths. "I'm letting you go," Fluke shows his pendant, same as Ohm's, and was about to throw it when the other pulls his wrist away from the railings.

Everything happened so fast. In a blink of an eye, their lips are connected against each other. It was just a simple and short kiss, just like their first time as a couple, but it is undeniably powerful enough to ignite the feelings they thought that were buried deep down and was meant to be forgotten.

"I know that this is so stupid but I can't let you go, Nong Fluke." Ohm admits, his eyes, gazing through Fluke's soul. "I don't want to forget everything. I don't want to forget you because you are my everything." His other hand pulls the shorter one's waist towards him and tightens his grip. 

It's crazy that at this point, where they decided to just let go of everything starting off the material things, he does not want Fluke to go.

With shaky hands, Fluke returns the hug. He's overwhelmed and doesn't have an idea on how to react correctly.

"It is supposed to be a happy break-up, right?" The taller asks in a muffled voice making Fluke hum.

"Yes, it is, P'Ohm."

"Well, I guess that having a break-up can cause extreme happiness because of the freedom attached to it." Ohm said as he placed a soft kiss on top of Fluke's hair. Ohm feels free whenever with Fluke and it's crazy of him to think of freedom. Then again, how does one measure freedom? The second he saw the engagement ring in Fluke's hand, he wanted to take all the crap he said. He was the one who assured Fluke that their break-up will be easy unlike others because they do not have unnecessary drama. He was so excited to the idea of a happy breakup--if that is even possible. Turns out, he is the first one to crack. He's really reckless. If Fluke is not too forgiving... then... "But breaking up with someone you truly love is really heartbreaking and nerve-wrecking." Fluke adds with a smile causing the other's heart to feel the consuming guilt.

He was about to say something when the smaller one tip toed and claims his lips. 

"Well, this is the opposite of break up."

**Author's Note:**

> It's late now and I just edited it so sorry for the errors. I wrote this months ago and I am in dire need of OF angst to compensate the countless memes I made. I had too much fun, I guess. Dunno if you can really throw things in the waterways in Thailand-- I mean...
> 
> Hit me up on the bird app: @pxtroclus  
> I don't bite. Lol.


End file.
